1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle screens and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle screen for attaching to the exterior roof of a vehicle to cover an open roof opening, such as a sun roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle screens is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle screens heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle screens include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,471; 5,040,839; 360,181; 4,395,939; 4,872,722; and 4,702,518.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle screen. The inventive device includes a generally rectangular flexible mesh screen having a plurality of spaces therethrough. A flexible border member is extended around the outer periphery of the mesh screen. The lower surface of the border member is designed for detachably mounting on the exterior roof of a vehicle around the periphery of a roof opening through the roof of the vehicle. Provided on the lower surface is a magnetic strip which is designed for magnetically mounting the lower surface of the border member to the exterior roof of a vehicle. Provided on the upper surface of the border member is an elongate attachment strip. The attachment strip is designed for attaching to a wind shield device upwardly extending from the exterior roof of a vehicle adjacent the roof opening. The border member and the mesh screen, along with the strips are all sufficiently flexible to permit rolling up of the border member and the mesh screen into a generally cylindrical roll.
In these respects, the vehicle screen according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to the exterior roof of a vehicle to cover an open roof opening, such as a sun roof.